


Dimeshipping - You set me free, from all thats haunting me

by MonkeyLi



Category: Dimeshipping - Fandom, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), duckverse
Genre: Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M, Scroogica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi
Summary: Witches from Magicas past are hunting her down, but their behaviour isn't normal and suddenly Scrooge finds himself to be the damsel in distress.Based on characters of my favorite Duck Comic of all time "Il patto della luna" written by Vito Stabilehttps://monkey-li.tumblr.com/post/190383905818/duck-comic-translation-the-pact-of-the-moon
Relationships: Dimeshipping, Scrooge McDuck & Magica De Spell, Scrooge McDuck/Magica de Spell, Scroogica
Kudos: 10





	Dimeshipping - You set me free, from all thats haunting me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il patto della luna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/627439) by Vito Stabile. 



It was a perfectly normal evening. The money bin looked down impressively from Killmotor Hill on Duckburg. In the bin itself it was busy like every day. Scrooge's loyal and mostly industrious staff buzzed through the large building like a busy swarm of bees. The tycoon himself sat at his desk in his office and read the stock market report with a satisfied expression on his face.

Suddenly the anti-witch alarm system went off with a loud howl. Scrooge was so used to Magica de Spell's almost daily attacks that he didn't even flinch anymore. His eyes sparkled with adventure. "Was about time..." He murmured as he stood up and grabbed the shotgun with a grim smile.  
Admittedly, the constant attacks of the witch were exhausting, but for Scrooge always a welcome change from bureaucracy. He looked out of the window full of expectation, eager to see what Magica would have to offer. 

But to his boundless surprise, he was confronted by two completely stranger witches who flew on their broomsticks with gloating laughter in front of his window.  
One was a blonde, tall and skinny chicken lady with freckles and blue eyes. The other was an attractive lady pig with long black hair and eyes. Though her beauty was nowhere near Magica's, Scrooge decided, and turned slightly red around the beak at the thought.  
As there were two of them, they had managed to switch off the defense mechanisms of the money bin. Scrooge didn't know what to think about this so far, but he felt disappointment spreading inside him. 

Magica wasn't here… He sighed deeply. 

The two laughed cackling as he appeared at the window. "Uh, look at him up close, really not bad at all for a non-magus. No wonder "Sister Magica" has her eyes on him!" The black-haired witch literally spat out the name of her colleague, so much disdain sounded in her voice. Scrooge became uncomfortable. One thing was for sure, they were no friends of Magica.  
Quick as a flash, the blonde witch reached through the window and grabbed Scrooge's face to take a closer look. He was too perplexed to react. "A handsome old drake, you're right. But that's all he has to offer. His defense system was a joke. It's pathetic that Magica hasn't managed to take the coin in all these years. The only witch in the coven who can't accomplish her magic mission." 

The two talked as if Scrooge was nothing more than a display at a market stall. Slowly he got angry. Whoever those two were, they underestimated him and Magica as well. For some reason, the derogatory comments about his arch-rival disturbed him more than those about him. Determined, he pointed the shotgun at the two, but suddenly he saw two drawn wands facing him, pointing directly at his face. "May I kill him, Tina?" Begged the first one.  
Scrooge turned pale, they couldn't mean that seriously. 

"Not yet." Answered the obvious leader in a cold voice. „I'd rather torture him that Magica grieves when she finds his battered body. Later we can still finish him off. I have some potions in work for which I can use fresh body parts."  
She laughed as if she had made a particularly good joke and her friend also agreed. "Uuuuh, you want to use the torture curse, it will be fun. I love how the pathetic humans twitch and scream in pain."

Scrooge finally had enough, with an angry look he pulled the trigger. But again it was to the advantage of the witches that they were in twos. Before the load of garlic could leave the barrel of the shotgun to meet one of them, the other witch had already cast a spell. Suddenly the weapon glowed in his hand. With an outcry he dropped it and looked at his palms. Although the contact had been short, they had been burned. He tried not to let them notice the pain and looked the two further in the face proudly, while his mind desperately sought a way out.  
But these witches were different from Magica. They knew no mercy. They were willing to kill in cold blood to achieve what they wanted. He came to the conclusion that all he could do was escape and wanted to turn around to flee into the bin. But an invisible force held him. "Who wants to run away? If you defend yourself, it will be all the more painful..." Chuckled Pina. Tina pointed her wand directly at his heart. "And something like that calls himself "the toughest of the toughies“, pah! Pathetic drake." Cold sweat ran down Scrooges back, but still he refused to show his fear. 

"Let's do it together, Pina, then it hurts even more!" Both opened their mouths and Scrooge closed his eyes, willing to stand any pain whatsoever. He would be brave, he would endure. Those witches shall not get away with hurting Magica through him. Whyever they thought Magica would mourn him.  
He had to smile in spite of the situation. That Magica went through his head in this moment instead of his own life, she really had grown on him over the years...  
The two witches fired their curse. But before the spell could reach Scrooge, it was derived from a third energy. The force of the rebound briefly wavered the two on their broom. But quickly they had regained their balance and looked full of hate at the person who had foiled their attack. 

"Leave him alone, Tina and Pina!" 

Scrooge had never been so relieved to see Magica. But the sight of her also worried him. She looked exhausted. Not the satisfying exhaustion that enveloped her after a hard fight for his dime in which both parties had given their best, but resigned and tired. Nevertheless, she challenged the other two witches.

"Scrooge McDuck is mine!" 

She growled between clenched teeth. Given the circumstances, Scrooge had nothing against this clear seizure.  
Unfortunately, the two were not very impressed. "This ingratitude. You should be happy that we "occupy " him. Otherwise you always fail to take that single coin from him." Mocked Tina. "That's what you want, isn't it? The coin to fulfill your magical mission? So, what do you care about this old drake anyway?" Added Pina and looked Magica challenging in the face.  
Tina's gaze rested on Magica with mistrust and disgust. "Sometimes I have the feeling you're not only incapable, no, you don't even try..." She flew close to Magica and hissed into her ear.  
"Don't tell me you have developed any kind of feelings for a non-magus? That is disgusting!"

"Eww, gross!" Pina ranted. "I can understand though, why you want to get your leg over him..." She flew so close to the window that she could put a finger under Scrooge's beak. He pulled his head back immediately in disgust. But his eyes rested only on Magica. He couldn't understand what Tina had whispered into her ear and actually he didn't think the opinion of the two was very important. 

But Magica's face... the sight of her chased shivers of fear down his spine. He had the strong feeling that his life was being negotiated here and Magica was the one trying to defend him. At the same time he was overcome by the feeling that he wanted to protect her from these witches, but was unable to compete with them. He felt helpless and exposed.  
He hated it.

"Well, if that is so, you are certainly willing to suffer in his place!" Tina laughed mockingly now. "Oh yes!" Pina joined in and before Magica could defend herself both fired a curse on her. Everything went so fast that Scrooge could only watch the action wordlessly.

The energy hit Magica and with a loud outcry she was swept off her broom by the power of the spell. She managed to call the broom to her and hold on to it at the last moment before she hit the ground and broke all her bones. But the momentum was still so huge that she lost her hold again. Breathing heavily, she landed in the grass and screamed and waved in pain.  
Tina looked down coldly at Magica for a moment and raised her eyebrows skeptically.  
"Not enough..."  
Pina flew closer to her. "What's wrong? Are you dissatisfied? Look how she writhes!" The witch laughed cackling. "Yes, but bones should break and blood should flow because she got the double curse..." She explained.  
Now Pina looked confused too. "True... But, so what? Maybe we didn't hit her properly. That way she'll recover faster and we can have fun again!" Tina nodded thoughtfully to that but her gaze remained skeptical.  
"Let's disappear for today. It is more funny when they tremble in uncertainty when we will come back." With these words they flew away laughing shrill, not without blowing a kiss to Scrooge as they passed the window. But Scrooge didn't notice any more.

"MAGICA!" 

He screamed in horror as she hit the ground. Then he had already turned around and ran off. As he walked past his desk, he pressed the button for the ramp with which he normally kicked salesmen and other petitioners out. He hurriedly jumped into the opening and came out a few seconds later in front of the money bin.  
As fast as he could he ran to Magica who was still writhing in pain. Already people gathered around her but Scrooge chased them away. "Out of the way, let her breathe damn it!" He fell to his knees in front of her. "Magica, what is wrong with you? How can I help you?" When she heard Scrooge's voice she tried to focus on him. With a strained smile she shook her head. "It's a torture spell, you can't do anything. We have to wait until it subsides..."

Scrooge had taken her hand while she spoke and she held on to it when a violent wave of pain shook her body. Tears ran down her cheeks but she still managed to bring out a little smile. "I... I'm glad I could stop them...from torturing you...ugh... for... for a normal person it would be even worse..." She stopped again and again when the pain became too much to speak.  
Scrooge was at a lost for words at the moment. Again people gathered around her and he tried to shield Magica from the curious glances. Nobody seemed to be surprised by what was happening. It was normal to find the witch at the money bin. 

"At least let me take you inside." Carefully he lifted her onto his arms so as not to cause her any more pain and carried her into the money bin. Gratefully, she leaned against his chest. It felt so good that she could count on him when it mattered.

"Mrs. Quackfaster, make sure nobody enters my private quarters, not even Quackmore, unless I call for him." He gave his secretary a brief order as he passed her desk. "And cancel all my appointments for today." Concerned, she looked at her boss. "Very well Mr McDuck..." Her gaze fell on the writhing witch in his arms. "What happened to her?" But Scrooge shook his head.  
"No time to explain, she needs to rest. I take care of her." After that he entered his bedroom and pushed the door shut behind him with his foot.  
Carefully he laid Magica in his bed and sat down with her. Immediately she grabbed his hand again. He could see that she was trying to be brave, but again and again a cry of pain or a tortured moan escaped her when it got too bad. 

"How long will this last?" He quietly asked while one hand involuntarily stroked a few loose strands of hair from her face.  
Magica breathed heavily but tried hard to answer him. Talking to him distracted some of the pain. "A few...hng… a few hours it will take I fear... Honestly, it's not as bad as I expected from the hatred with which the curse was pronounced and that from both at the same time." She smiled bravely. Scrooge's forehead was covered in sorrowful wrinkles.  
"I'm so sorry, Magica..." He meant full of regret. These witches were after me..." He paused for a moment. "Will you explain to me who the two were when you are better?"  
Magica remained silent for a while. Explaining to him who they were would also mean telling him about her past. To admit that she wasn't the evil witch she tried to be.  
But finally she nodded in agreement. Maybe it wasn't so bad when he started to see more in her. If this resulted in more frequent situations where he spoke gently to her and stroked her hair, she approved that. 

To her anger she felt her cheeks glowing at the thought. But luckily her face was reddened anyway by the strain of the curse so Scrooge took no notice.  
"Good!" He replied relieved to her words. Then he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Would you rather be alone?" He made attempts to get up. "No!" Burst out off Magica way too fast while her hand grabbed him involuntarily.  
Almost at the same time she was seized by another stabbing pain that cramped her whole body. She could no longer prevent tears in her eyes no matter how ashamed she was of her weakness. She wanted to show how strong she was.  
Scrooge hated to just sit idly by and watch her suffer. Of course they were somewhat like enemies but... how often she had proved that she could be his ally. She had also opposed the witches although she knew what to expect. 

"Hey..." He started carefully. "Even though I don't know what's going on yet, we have a truce, don't we?" Magica had to smile again despite the pain. "Fool..." She meant almost tenderly. "Do you think I would suffer this if it was different? No witch is allowed to touch you, except me..." She added with a headstrong and determined face. Scrooge shook his head smiling at this statement.  
"Ok, so until further notice: Partners."

Scrooge was just about to suggest that she should try to rest when the room was suddenly lit by a glistening flash of lightning. Surprised he saw the impressive figures of the three elders witches he had already met on an earlier adventure. Despite her pain, Magica tried to straighten up to meet her mentors appropriately. Scrooge remembered the witches as evil and ill-tempered, but now they showed worried faces as they noticed Magica's condition. "We see our warning coming too late. You've already met Tina and Pina. We were afraid that they would come after you. They always resented you." The gaze of the witches rested on Scrooge for a moment. Of course they remembered the skilful negotiator.  
He returned the gaze boldly, not willing to leave Magica's side. The latter now, as firmly as possible, directed the word to the elder ones. "They had already visited me at home at Vesuvius and cast a chain spell on me, to stop me while they... "

She faltered. The two had seen the picture of Scrooge on her wall. The crystal ball whose sight was uninterruptedly directed at him and had come to the conclusion that Scrooge was the key to her final humiliation. Even though witches like them couldn't fully understand what he meant to her. It was enough.  
„…Well, they had found… evidence that Scrooge was an important part of my li... of my Magic Mission. I managed to free myself at just the right moment and intervene before they could… hurt him. They wanted to put the torture spell on him." 

She could not bring herself to tell the complete truth in his presence. Her superiors, however, seemed to understand more than Tina, Pina and Scrooge. They nodded devoutly.  
Scrooge looked at her without saying anything. He felt that she was keeping something secret from him. But at least now he knew why she had looked so exhausted when she hurried to his rescue. How much energy must she have mustered to free herself from the spell of the two?  
"As you may have noticed, they don't behave normally." One of the witches pulled a parchment roll out of her coat pocket. "Here you can find the exact report. They had tried to strengthen their dark magic, but the spell backfired and corrupted them. They were treated in an institution for healing magic, but managed to escape with the help of a deceptive spell."  
It chased a shiver down Scrooge's spine to see these mighty witches looking anxiously.

"We don't know exactly what dark force they have exposed themselves to, the effect is unpredictable. Their powers have been transformed and amplified in a way that even we can barely locate them. That is why we are here. We suspected that you were a possible target and found your magic in this place. With him..."  
The witch hesitated for a moment. "You mentioned the torture curse, did they put it on you instead?" Magica nodded, visibly exhausted from the pain. "Both at once?" Asked the second witch. Again, Magia just nodded. The three elders whispered something to each other and gave Magica some probing looks. She didn't even notice. "This human would probably be dead or crippled..." The third witch added, pointing at Scrooge, who swallowed uneasily. He knew he had been in danger, but the full extent of it was only now becoming clear to him. "That is why I protected him!" Magica replied stubbornly.

Again a meaningful look was taken at Scrooge. Why did everyone spoke in riddles?  
"If you care about the life of this drake, continue to stay and protect him." Magica turned her head aside abashed. The leader noticed her embarrassment. "Of course you care, after all the coin loses its effect when his life expires." Grateful for this explanation, Magica nodded briefly, but then she was again seized by a wave of pain and sank back onto the bed exhausted.  
"Stay alert! And now recover so that you are up to your task. We try everything to catch the two." With these words they wanted to disappear but Scrooge's voice held them back.  
"Wait! Can't you do something for her?" He pointed his head to Magica who was visibly tormented by the consequences of the torture spell. But the supreme witches regretfully shook their heads. "Only the one who pronounced the curse could take it away again. You will have to be patient.“

They didn't let it show but this man impressed them. Instead of begging for help to protect his own life, he first thought of helping Magica.  
"We'll let you know when there's news." The gaze of the chief witch hung on Scrooge for a while. "Even if you don’t have magic, I'm sure you can make your contribution and keep an eye on Magica. She will need your support. It is surprising that she even..." But the witch changed her mind and did not finish the sentence.  
Scrooge didn't return anything but his look clearly said this was a matter of course. The witch laughed briefly at this stubborn and cocky old drake. Then the three disappeared in another flash of light.

They both breathed a sigh of relief at the same time. Even though the head witches were friendly on this occasion, they were still able to be frightening. Only now did Scrooge realize that Magica had never let go of his hand. The witches were right, she seemed to really need him. "I still don't understand who the two are who attacked us, but that has time until you feel better." He smiled at her. "You have heard your superiors, rest now. You can have my bed."  
He pointed his head towards the sofa. "If you don't mind, I'll stay in the same room in case they come back." Even the close sofa seemed infinitely far away to him, he had difficulties letting her go. A restless feeling plagued him because of the events. But then Magica took the floor with a weak voice.  
"Please don't let go of me..." The grip of her hand became tighter and she gently pulled him in her direction to indicate that he should lie down with her. "Rest next to me, hold me... If it is not too much to ask..." She finally added.

Scrooge could see how hard it was for her to ask and the fear in her face he could repel her. At her request his heart felt lighter, he was allowed to stay with her.  
"Are you sure I can't hurt you?" He asked when he hesitantly settled next to her. But Magica just shook her head with a grateful smile. "No, don't worry. On the contrary, when you carried me here earlier I felt the most comfortable." Her cheeks glowed with embarrassment, she looked enchanting. "You give me a feeling of security..." 

It was a strange situation, they had known each other for so many years, but even in the times when they had worked together or even spent the night together, they had never come so close. Scrooge wondered about himself that it didn't bother him at all. On the contrary, when he opened his arms and Magica cuddled up to him looking for protection, he felt better than he had in a long time. Involuntarily he held her a little tighter. 

He had to smile. Brigitta would have given her right arm to even be allowed to enter his bedroom. A thought that in itself was deterrent to him. But now he lay here, with the witch in his arms who always tried to rob him of his most precious possession and was happy and calm like never before.  
"Wake me up immediately if you need anything..." He whispered in her ear not to disturb the calm atmosphere. But Magica nestled her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. "I only need you..." She marbled already half asleep. 

Scrooge on the other hand took a long time to fall asleep, his heart was beating much too fast while he tried to convince himself that only pain and fear spoke of Magica. That once they had defeated this common enemy, everything would be back to normal.  
It hurt him, he didn't want to think about it when it was so pleasant to feel her warm body on his. To listen to her calm breath... He began to caress her tenderly over her hair and back until he too had drifted into a gentle slumber.  
He would protect her, he swore to himself.

It was early in the morning when Magica awoke because she felt a light stream of air on her beak. She felt great, rested and safe, the effect of the curse was over.  
Scrooge had his arms tightly closed around her while asleep and she enjoyed the warmth his body radiated. Slowly she opened her eyes. Maybe she could look at him a little before he woke up. 

When awake she would never get the chance, she thought with regret. It was like a miracle that he had even agreed to sleep by her. Magica was happy about it, even if it was only due to his bad conscience. After all, the curse had originally been for him. It hurt to think it wouldn't always be like this, but at the moment she was just grateful for every closeness he gave her.  
After all, the other witches were right, Scrooge was the most important person in her life. Even though she couldn't admit it…

When she opened her eyes she was startled for a moment and blood poured into her cheeks. Scrooge's face was so close to hers that their beaks almost touched. The breeze had been his calm breath. Magica's heart tightened with longing. She knew it wasn't fair to him, but probably she would never get the chance to know what it felt like when their lips touched otherwise.  
She hardly dared to breathe out of agitation and her heart beat so loud in her chest that she feared it would awaken him. Her hand stroked slightly over his chest as she tilted her head very carefully...

Just a quick touch, that was all she wanted.  
She timidly put her lips on his. Hundreds of times she had already imagined what it would be like, but even this tender touch surpassed everything she had ever dreamed of. Surprised by the intense feeling she pulled her head back again.  
It was not allowed to be any more, it was not fair... but maybe... just one more time...  
Again she kissed him slightly. Still timid but this time it was difficult for her to withdraw again. His lips were warm and soft and invited to be touched. With all her strength of will she wanted to let go of him just when she felt it. 

Her kiss was lightly returned. 

Magica snapped open her eyes which she had closed to enjoy the feeling better. But she looked further into Scrooge's sleeping face. Unconsciously, his lips mimicked her own movement. Her guilty conscience plagued her, presumably he was dreaming of kissing someone else. Goldie, maybe even Brigitta. Anyone but her...  
She hated herself for it, but she just couldn't fight that desire. She leaned forward, gently stroked one hand through the soft feathers of his sideburns, and deepened the kiss for a few wonderful seconds.  
Then she finally forced herself back and buried her head ashamed in his neck bend. Not a moment too soon as suddenly the warm body moved under her and Scrooge's eyelids flickered in slow awakening.

Dazed, Scrooge stared at the ceiling for a moment until reality caught up with him. He had had a wonderful dream, but he was ashamed of it.  
Carefully not to wake the sleeping woman in his arms, he lowered his head to look at her. He didn't saw much but a flood of silky black hair. Her face was completely embedded in his neck bend.  
A tender smile scurried over his lips, he was happy that she felt so comfortable in his arms. That wouldn't be the case if she knew what he had just dreamed.  
But he shouldn't fool himself. He was just an old, stingy drake. More than a possible friendship would never grow out of them. Not to mention that she would let him... kiss her. It was confusing for him, that he even thought of that.  
He sighed, a look at the clock told him that he was normally already in the office at this time. But he didn't intend to leave Magica alone anyway, as long as these witches were still running free.  
He was content to watch Magica for a while and enjoy her warmth. Not knowing that she was already awake doing the same…

Mrs Quackfaster just arrived in the public part of the money bin and found a nervous and exhausted butler standing in front of his boss's empty desk. "Quackmore!" The secretary shouted out loud. "What's going on? Where's Mr McDuck?" Relieved at her appearance, the butler turned to her. "Probably still in his private chambers. The order not to enter has not been lifted since last night." Mrs Quackfaster stared at him for a moment. 

"Are you saying he hasn't reappeared? What about the witch?" But Quackmore just shook his head. "I was up all night worrying, but no one left the boss's bedroom." Mrs Quackfaster looked worriedly into his tired face. "At least not through the door. Although the witch neither had a broom with her nor seemed to be in the condition to fly..."  
Energetically she made her way to Scrooge's private rooms. "I know he gave us an order, but maybe he's in danger. He always tends to trust this witch too easily!" She had already wondered several times about this behaviour of the otherwise so intelligent man and had come to a corresponding conclusion. 

But that he was crazy enough to develop feelings for the witch didn't mean that she couldn't be a danger anyway. Even if she wished for him from her heart it could be different.  
Now Scrooge's most loyal employees reached his bedroom. Carefully they listened at the door. Nothing could be heard. Mrs Quackfaster took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. Before she could open her mouth at the sight she saw, Scrooge was already giving her a warning look, holding a finger in front of his lips to mean to be quiet.  
"Hadn't I said no disturbance?" He hissed quietly but angrily. He was uncomfortable that his employees had seen him like that. Even if they were basically his friends. His soft side were nobody's business, neither was Magicas.

"Excuse me, sir. But we worried about you, alone with this... Woman..."  
Scrooge sighed. He couldn't blame them. Nobody knew Magica as well as he did, in the eyes of his employees, she was nothing but a witch and a possible threat. "It' all right, she won't harm me. Once again we are on the same side." He smiled warmly at the woman in his arms. "She suffered a lot to protect me, I will not leave her alone under any circumstances." He gave Mrs Quackfaster a friendly look. "Please take care of everything for the next few days. I don't know when we can solve the current problem and I' ll get back to work."  
He pondered briefly. "It would be risky to stay here anyway, it could put everyone in this building in danger..." He did not explain this consideration any further but left it to the two of them to draw their conclusions. Magica who had listened to every word with tension decided it was time to play the awakening.  
Not without having fun with it, however, embarrassing him further. As if unconscious, she nestled her head to his chest as she slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Surprised, she noticed that his heartbeat accelerated as soon as she moved.

"Good morning, Scroogey..." She greeted with a perfect smile.  
Then she turned her head towards his two employees with a dry expression on her face. "No, I didn't kill your boss, and I don't intend to." She deadpaned.  
Scrooge had to smile involuntarily. With difficulty he controlled his heartbeat, the way she nestled herself against him had felt so good,... "Good morning, Magica." He returned the greeting politely. "How are you feeling?"

She sat up and tried to straighten her hair with her hands, which stood away from her head in all directions. "Much better. The curse has lost its effect." Scrooge smiled in relief, then turned back to his secretary and butler. "I will explain everything when it is over, but at the moment it is better that you do not know so much. Please make us some breakfast, Quackmore. I think we'll be leaving soon."  
The two took a cursory look at each other, but trusted that their boss knew what he was doing. Still worried, they left his bedroom and a little later Quackmore brought a five-star breakfast to bed as Magica had never experienced before. 

Normally these exorbitant expenses would have been the first threat of dismissal of the day, but apparently his boss was more concerned about taking good care of his guest than saving money. Quackmore smiled to himself as he left the bedroom. Like Mrs Quackfaster, he too had his own opinion of his boss's relationship with the witch.

Magica bit with relish into the crunchy toast. It was rare that she could afford such a rich breakfast. Scrooge just sipped his nutmeg tea, lost in thought, and watched her. After a while, he broke the pleasant silence. "Before we go out to find a way to stop them, will you explain to me exactly who they are? Why do they hate you so much?"  
Magica nearly choked. She had almost forgotten that she had a confession to make. But it was her fault that he got involved and now his life was in danger. He deserved to know the truth about her past. Even if it destroyed her bad reputation... 

Resigned she pushed her breakfast aside and took a deep breath and thought about how she should start. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on hers and looked up. Scrooge had moved closer to her, and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Is it so hard for you to talk about it?" Hesitantly, he took her hand in his. "Listen, of course I'm curious, after all, these two threaten me as they threaten you, but... if it makes no difference to our task if I know who they are, then you don't have to explain anything to me if it bothers you so much..." He hesitated for a moment. "I trust you."  
She stared at him in silence for a moment. Yes, he trusted her and he kept doing so even though she didn't understand why. Again she realized why her heart had chosen this man. So strong and fearless, but with so much patience for her peculiarities, even if he did not understand them. Again and again he granted her new chances. Tentatively she took his other hand and looked into his eyes. 

"No, it's my fault that you are in danger, I want to tell you everything... my past is only shameful for a witch. If I am honest, I have already allowed you to see the real me a few times, though never for long..." 

Without realizing it, her grasp on his hands became stronger, as if she tried to hold on to him. He let her do it without commenting and returned the gesture. "I know them from my childhood. We went to witch school together. They were always among the best at practicing black magic, whereas I... had the talent but was much more interested in taking care of animals. I spent all my free time in the forest with the ravens or playing with the school's watchdog..." 

She felt that she started to tremble. Memories of a past full of scorn and mockery trickled in on her. "Everyone told me then that I was not a real witch, that I did not belong. Apart from the animals, I was always alone..." For the moment she couldn't speak any further. Scrooge listened to her patiently, when he noticed her shaking, he pulled her gently into his arms. "It's all right, it's only memories, you're not alone any more... I'm with you..."

She gratefully snuggled up to him. Finally, she managed to open her mouth again. "Tina and Pina were the worst. They always tried to torture me or my animals or even hurt them. I met Ratface because they broke both of his wings when he was a chick, just because he was the smallest of his kind. With a torture spell, of course. They abhorred any form of weakness..." Scrooge's embrace grew tighter, what he heard filled him with rage. "Despite everything, I have always managed to be among the best. The council of witches had high expectations of me, but were always disappointed in how I spent my time and talent. 

Until finally they gave me an ultimatum. I had the choice to go on one of the most difficult magical mission, or to be banished from the witch world and turned into a fairy. But I love being a witch, even if I preferred to use my magical talents differently than the others."  
She felt Scrooge gently stroke her back. But he neither made her feel pity, nor not taken seriously. He was simply there for her. It felt so good, and her heart was beating fast in her chest.  
"So I was given the task of melting the amulet to obtain the hand of Midas. The magical mission that finally, many years ago, led me to your office. You must know it is an honor to receive such a challenging assignment. Tina and Pina were so jealous that they destroyed my entire room, everything I owned at the time. So I took Ratface, found my hut at the foot of Vesuvius and began my journey around the world to collect all the coins of the richest men in the world."

Scrooge continued to hold her in his arms, though the trembling had ceased. It felt so natural that none of them really noticed how close they still were. "I'm glad they sent you on this mission..." Scrooge remarked, after a while, into the silence. "How dull my life would be without your constant efforts." He grinned mischievously. "But efforts they will stay. No matter what you try, no matter what happens, the dime is mine!" Playfully she nudged him with her shoulder and stuck out her tongue in perfect maturity. "Cheapskate!"

They both laughed and the gloomy mood had disappeared. Embarrassed, Magica slipped away from him a little. "Thank you..." She muttered without looking at him. Scrooge squeezed her hand once more, and then let go of her as well. He could feel his cheeks glowing, and was glad she did not look at him until he had his feelings under control again. "Have you got a plan on how we're going to begin?"

Magica hesitated for a moment, but then she came to the conclusion that she had already told him everything. There was no point in hiding anything from him. "I might have an idea. You know, witches are... Stubborn..." Scrooge gave her a telling look at these words, which she countered threateningly before continuing.  
"The witches in the asylum probably only used spells created by witches." Again, she kept fidgeting, she had such a hard time speaking freely, she just wasn't used to being able to trust someone completely. "Even though I never wanted to belong to them, I tried to study some fairy magic because I could learn a lot of white magic from them. It is different from ours. Witches get their magic from the moon, but fairies get their magic from the sun. Their healing spells therefore work with other powers, we could try to use a healing spell of the fairies to reverse the corrupting magic that has affected Tina and Pina.“

She paused and feared Scrooge would make fun of her. But he looked at her with wide eyes, excited. "You are a genius, Magica!" He said reverently. "I especially admire that you look beyond your horizon to learn new things, just as I always do!"  
Magica gave him a mischievous look. "You know you're praising yourself now, don't you? As I like to do too as well, by the way. False modesty is just another form of lying." If possible, her smile widened a little, and Scrooge returned the look. "I suppose that's one of the reasons we make such a good team. WHEN we're on the same page.“  
I wish that were more often the case... They both thought.

"All kidding aside, how do we get these fairy spells? Or do you know them by heart?" Scrooge inquired. Magica laughed dismissively. "No, of course not, in spite of everything, I'm a black witch! We'll go to the Enchanted Library, where books of every being with magic are kept!"  
She grabbed her coffee cup and emptied it in one go, then she jumped up. "What are we waiting for? Tina and Pina could show up at any time, and I don't know if I'll be able to... protect you without holding a trump card..." Scrooge swallowed the last bite of his breakfast and got up, too.  
Gently, he put his hands on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes. "We will find a way, Magica. I am not afraid when I know you by my side! We've been through much more than that." He smiled confidently at her, she couldn't help but smile as well. 

She nodded. "We must enter the Underworld through a portal, these can be opened wherever ley lines cross. Like right here on Killmotor Hill, for example."  
Her smile was triumphant as she saw Scrooge's uncomprehending face "Ley lines?"  
Magica nodded and explained. "I know that they have always had a meaning for normal people too, but I don't know your culture very well. For a witch, it is the paths of magic that stretch across the planet and feed all magical beings with their power. And so..." 

She took an artistic break and drew a rune in the air with her finger. The symbol manifested, began to glow and opened a passage of light. "... You can reach the underworld from any intersection on the planet. There are even direct connections to official locations like the library. You just have to use the right rune!" Not without pride, Magica theatrically pointed at the passage with both arms.

Scrooge's eyes widened in delight. Then he opened his mouth to say something, but Magica cut him off. "No, I cannot teach you a rune that will take you straight to the bank or stock market." Scrooge shut his beak again, sulking.

Magica had to smile at his pout. But then she became serious again. "Humans are not very welcome among us, although they are not forbidden to enter the Underworld if they were able to. Nevertheless you should stay close to me. Without the help of magic, you can get lost there very quickly, all experience as an adventurer won't help you."  
It filled her with pride and joy that this time she was the one who knew her way around. But would his pride allow it?

But to their amazement he did not even flinch. Eagerly, he stood up in front of her. "Then lead the way!"  
There was no hesitation, no uncertainty in his voice. He trusted her completely. Her heart beat wildly and her hand trembled as she reached out for his. "You... You cannot pass through the portal alone without magic..." That was all the explanation he needed. Immediately he took her offered hand and squeezed her assuringly with a cheerful smile that weakened her knees. Magica closed her eyes as she walked through the portal.

The light blinded Scrooge so that for a moment he could see nothing as they arrived on the other side. But then he could no longer avert his eyes. Shelves so high that he couldn't see their end, writhing through countless corridors. Everywhere witches and other magical beings were scurrying through the building. Could he even call it a building? The ceiling was not visible, only an infinite number of light spheres floating freely around and illuminating every corner. 

Once he even thought he saw an orangutan scurrying along the shelves with a stack of books in its arms...

He noticed that his mouth was open and closed it again. With big eyes he turned his head to Magica who watched him with a smug grin. "Well? Impressed?" Scrooge just nodded in silence. "Now I understand why my abilities are of no use to me here. This is incredible but also a little frightening..." His fingers clasped hers a little tighter and he stepped so close to her that their shoulders almost touched. 

It was rare that she saw something like insecurity on his face. She couldn't resist and gently nuzzled her beak against his cheek to calm him down. "Don't worry, I won't let you go... I mean I don't want to spend hours or days looking for you..." She added quickly as she pulled her beak away again.  
Scrooge's face had turned bright red. No one had ever touched him so lovingly before. Though the gesture was innocent, there was something very intimate and familiar about it. He felt visibly better, though she immediately hid her benevolent face behind a mask. It was a pure habit of hers. Only yesterday she had lain trembling in his arms, she did not need to pretend to him, and yet she fell again and again into this old pattern. 

But now that Scrooge knew how much she had been hurt as a child, he could no longer blame her. He tried not to embarrass her any further, and left it with a grateful smile.  
Magica turned her head away as his smile made her knees go soft. "Let us go. The faries' books are up there." She pointed vaguely up. Scrooge's eyes widened and he was about to ask how they could get there without dying of old age on the way when Magica snapped her fingers and stopped one of the spheres of light next to her. "Division: Fairy Magic!" She commanded and stepped into the light, pulling Scrooge by the hand behind her. 

Scrooge felt a slight tingling, as if from static electricity, but before he could even begin to wonder, he found himself on one of the highest levels of the Library. This time there was no telling how far down it went, and perhaps it was better that way. The people that stayed on this floor were clearly recognizable as fairies even for a human. Pretty wide dresses in pastel tones. Mostly blond or cotton candy coloured hair and the air was filled with fine glitter which he could only see but not touch.

"These transport-speed lights are super practical..." Began Scrooge, but again Magica interrupted him. "And more expensive for private use than running a jet plane!"  
Playfully enraged, he took her by the shoulders. "Must you spoil everything for me?" He looked at her with impish eyes. Magica laughed again at his behavior. Of course they both knew they were on an important and dangerous mission, but that's why it was so good to act naturally and tease each other.  
"Be glad I don't let you waste your time with useless considerations. I always thought: Time is money..."  
Theatrically, Scrooge let his head hang down. "Touché..." He admitted with a waggish grin. "Glad to see you're listening to me!" He took his hands from her shoulders and reached for her hand again.  
He felt safer that way.

Magica shook her head as she led him along the shelves but a satisfied smile lay on her face. It was much nicer to be on the same side. If their quest was successful, maybe Magica could persuade the head witches to give her another magical mission... and perhaps adventures with Scrooge together could become the norm, if he allowed it.  
She unconsciously held his hand a little tighter. She was foolish, wasn't she? Suddenly she felt him return the gesture slightly, and her heart began to beat faster. He always knew what she needed... Energetically she wiped those thoughts away. If she couldn't find a solution, she had other worries than unrequited... feelings...

Finally they came to a halt in front of the right shelf with the healing spells and the thirst for knowledge won over all dark thoughts for now.  
"I never really had time to study fairy magic. Had I been caught reading one of their books as a young witch, I would never have had peace from the others and would have fallen from grace." They had to let go of each other to search the books, but they stood so close together that their shoulders touched lightly again and again.  
Finally, Magica found a promising spell. " That's it, Scrooge! This spell purifies one's own magic from all outside influences. Apparently fairies use this spell regularly to preserve the purity of their magic. This could work!"

Suddenly, a voice sounded behind them. "Of course it works, fairy magic is the most sublime of spells. But a black witch like you cannot use our sacred practices!"  
Both turned to the unknown voice. Before them stood a graceful fairy. Her face and body seemed to be flawless. Scrooge spontaneously found her unsympathetic.  
For a moment, the fairy looked at him disapprovingly. "To bring a human slave to this place, you witches will stop at nothing." Significantly, Magica grabbed his hand again before he could explode. "He is not my slave! He is my... partner..." The fairy just shrugged her shoulders unimpressed. "If you believe..." Scrooge turned red with rage, but he didn't want to make a scene among all the magical beings. He gritted his teeth and held his peace majestically. 

"Why can't a witch use fairy magic? I have never been able to deal with it in such detail." Magica was also furious with the annoying fairy, but she needed information.  
"Fairy magic is fed by two things, the sun and something you witches know nothing about. You'll never be able to control our magic." The fairy's voice and gaze became softer, basically she was kindhearted but prejudice had blinded her. "I couldn't use any of your spells either, the black magic would hurt a fairy. You and your... partner should find another hobby. I'm sorry."  
She wanted to go on with those words, but Scrooge's voice held her back. "What is this other power of which witches supposedly understand nothing?" He asked naive. Magica would have liked to cover her ears, she suspected what would follow as an answer, but she didn't want to believe it. 

The fairy looked at him with pity. "Love, of course..." With that, she disappeared for good. 

Magica had to pull herself together to keep from crying. Had she really chosen a path that prevented her from feeling this way?  
Then what was it she felt for Scrooge?

Scrooge himself had grown pale, and an icy cold hand wrapped around his heart. Magica had so many different facets, and he knew each one. She was wild and capricious, dangerous and calculating. Clever and cunning. But she could also be so vulnerable, dependable and loving...  
Was there really no hope that she could ever feel more? 

He had to swallow a few times to talk again. Magica just stood there and said nothing. Carefully he put his hands on her shoulder. "Hey, that's not the same as evil. You've already proven that you have kindness and affection in you." He smiled confidently. At that moment he only wished he could make her happy.  
Magica turned her head aside. She couldn't look him in the eyes right now and didn't want to let him notice how much the fairy's words hurt her. "Let it be, Scrooge. It seems the others were right, I cannot be more than a witch..." Quickly, she turned her back on him, for she felt a tear run down her cheek. 

No love? That her heart beat faster when she saw him, that she longed to be near him, that he was in her thoughts day and night and she could not imagine her life without him, all this was not love?  
But she could not be diverted from her mission now. Scrooge's life was at stake. She shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "We'll just ask my cousin or another fairy for help..." She had her face so far under control that she turned back to him. Immediately she became white as chalk and a cold and disgusting fear closed her throat.

"Scrooge...?"

He was gone.

She looked around frantically. Visitors were scurrying about everywhere, but nowhere could she discover him. "Scrooge, if this is a joke, I swear I'll put a comet on your neck!" She tried to stay calm, but her voice was already shrill with panic.  
Some already turned their heads in her direction. Although there was no silent command in the magic library, she still attracted attention. 

"SCROOGE!"  
She cried out one last time in the misguided hope of finding him like this. But no smirking face turned the corner, no teasing laughter was heard that she had fallen for a joke. Suddenly a hand lay on her shoulder. Relieved and with tears in her eyes she turned around. She would teach him a lesson thats up to all the dodges but first she was relieved that he was fine. But when she faced the person, the smile disappeared.  
It was just the fairy from before.

All of sudden her hope was gone and she became sick with fear. "Hey, what happened? You look pale." The fairy asked. She didn't know why she kept talking to this witch, but something about her was different from the ones she had met before. "If your human partner got lost here, it's a nuisance, but no reason to panic..." She began but the wild look that Magica gave her silenced her.

"Scrooge is not so foolish as to voluntarily leave my side here. You don't understand, there are witches after us... after him. Wicked witches who currently have no control over their senses or powers..." Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked up at the fairy. "They want to kill him... I must find him before it's too late!"  
But how could she do that? She hadn't warned him for nothing. It could be hours before she found him again, she didn't dare think about days. Her mind was spinning and her heart was aching, she had to find him. He was all that mattered. She saw him right before her eyes. His resolute face when he was ready to fight, his voice that could sound both harsh and compassionate, his smile... 

"I don't care if a witch cannot love by your definition..." Determined, she looked at the fairy.

"Scrooge is the most important person to me..." 

It was the first time she openly admitted any kind of feelings for him. Especially in front of others.  
She focused all her senses on him and suddenly she could feel his warmth... All at once she knew exactly where he was. This confidence surprised her, actually the magical currents of the books confused any locating spells but... she was sure.  
She looked up. "On the roof, he's on the roof!" In disbelief, the fairy shook her head. "This is impossible..." But Magica was not deterred. She called up one of the spheres of light and gave the order of the destination.

It had hurt Scrooge so much to see her like that. Before she turned away, he noticed how tears gleamed in her eyes. He wanted to hold her in his arms, comfort her, but they were not alone here, maybe it would harm her reputation too much. But still...  
Hesitantly, he reached out to her…

But before he could touch her, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and a hand in front of his beak prevented his frightened scream. He felt the now familiar tingling sensation of teleportation and suddenly found himself under a wide, blue sky. So close that he thought he could reach out for the clouds. Confused he looked around. Apparently he was on the roof of a very high building. Hopefully the library so that he was still near Magica.  
He had no time to think about it any further when cold laughter rang out behind him. "How brazen to bring a human into the hallowed halls of this library, Magica has sunk low." Scrooge was seized with terror, but he could not let his fears show. With an angry look, he turned to confront Tina and Pina.  
If he were to die, he would die with honor!

"Look at him trying to be brave. Humans are so pathetic." Tina spit in disgust. Pina laughed heartily to that. "But I must insist that he's quite a sight for sore eyes." Before Scrooge could react, she was with him, driving her fingers intimately through the feathers of his sideburns.  
He hated it. Only special people would he allow to touch him like that. Immediately, Magica came to his mind, and his cheeks turned red.  
Which Pina misunderstood in her favor. "Look how shy he is, too cute." She tried to kiss him, but this time Scrooge defended himself in time. Without using magic, she was physically inferior to him, and he managed to wriggle out of her grasp. She didn't mind, she just kept laughing. 

Tina rolled her eyes. "Maybe he will survive long enough for you to play with him a little. Then you shall have him." She said patronizingly. "But first he has to suffer, I don't know exactly why but he is the way to teach that loser Magica a lesson. He means something to her."  
Scrooge scoffed at her words. "For Magica to be such a loser, you must work very hard to hurt her. The things you do just to get to her. Even with two of you you didn't even manage to keep her captured and you have to resort to external magic and a human hostage to have an advantage over her... " His eyes flashed coldly as he mauled the two witches. 

"Magica quite impresses you, doesn't she?"

He knew it was a mistake to provoke the two witches. But caution was never his strength and he couldn't stand the way they talked about Magica. Magica, who had already challenged the toughest of the toughies with her creativity and endurance.

Tina turned red with rage. "How dare you make fun of us, human?" She looked at him and her eyes were cold as ice. "You know, we have other methods besides the torture curse." She raised her wand and at its end a glowing blue flame solidified into a blade. Without warning, she suddenly rushed at him. Thanks to his experience, he managed to evade, but still she hit his arm. Scrooge stumbled, the blade being not only sharp but also red-hot. He held his wounded arm, and looked defiantly into the face of his opponent.

In the meantime Tina was beside herself with rage. Again and again she attacked and cut deep wounds into his skin. After a short time his jacket hung down his body in bloody shreds. Also his face had been cut once so that a deep wound ran down his cheek. Fortunately she had missed his eye.  
"Careful, Tina. If you kill him now, we can't torture Magica anymore with watching." Pina intervened, but her voice sounded more amused than worried. "I don't care! I'll give him back to her in little pieces!" Shouted Tina. Her eyes glowed unnaturally, and though Scrooge had no magic in him, he realized that it was the spell she was under.  
Scrooge sank to his knees, unable to keep himself on his feet any longer.

"No matter what you do to me, you will not break Magica. I think you overestimate the value I have for her. Even if you kill me and my dime loses its effect, Glomgold will become the richest man in the world and her new target."  
It pained him to say those words himself, but was it not the truth? Even though they worked well together when circumstances demanded it, even though they were now somewhat closer. She might not necessarily want his death, but it wouldn't bring her to her knees either. He was not essential to her life.

However, with melancholy he realized that she was essential for his...

He resignedly closed his eyes, that was the end of him... But suddenly one of the spheres of light appeared right next to him and Magica stepped out of it.  
Her eyes fell upon the wounded Scrooge, and her heart tightened. Immediately, she fell to her knees beside him and laid his head in her lap, not caring if her dress got stained with blood.  
"Scrooge... I'm so sorry I did not find you sooner..." She paid scant regard to the other two witches. They stared at her in amazement. "How did you get here so quickly? Localization spells are impossible in the library!" 

Magica didn't even give them a glance, but spoke to Scrooge instead. "I could feel you... your warmth…"  
Scrooge struggled to smile at her despite the pain, and reached out a hand to touch her cheek. "I am all right, Magica. I've been through worse. But these two have no mercy, please flee before they hurt you..."

But Magica stroked his head tenderly. "Do you really think I could abandon you?" She knew he only wanted to protect her, even in this situation. But that was what she wanted aswell.  
She muttered a few words and her hands started glowing. At once, Scrooge felt a pleasant sensation throughout his body. "This will stop the bleeding for now. That's all I can do for you without my ingredients." Magica's voice sounded regretful, but at least he was out of danger of bleeding to death. "Thank you..." He whispered to her with a soft smile.  
When she looked at him, her heart filled with a pleasantly warm feeling. If only she could cast the fairy spell... when she thought of the incantation, she suddenly felt the magic reacting inside her. 

But how was that possible?  
"I've had enough, I'm going to destroy you both!" Tina suddenly shivered with rage that she was being ignored. Magica raised her head calmly and looked her in the face. "Even though witches supposedly cannot love, I would still name the feelings I have for Scrooge that way... and I believe... that is what matters!"  
For the moment, Scrooge forgot all pain and stared at her face in disbelief. Now she turned her gaze back to him, and smiled shyly.

"I love you, Scrooge..."

As she uttered these words, the fairy's magic resonated with her even more than before. And she suddenly realized she could use it. She reached out a hand, in a gesture of complete confidence and strength, and spoke words in a language unknown to Scrooge. He felt warmth and security in her magic, which gently enveloped him.  
At the same moment, Tina and Pina fired another vicious curse upon her.  
The roof was shrouded in blinding light and the evil spell dispersed in Magica's power as if it were nothing but a breath of wind.

It took a while before one could see anything again. The two witches were lying on the ground and were just about to get up. Confusion was reflected in their eyes as they looked around.  
Magica continued to sit quietly and watched them to make sure the evil spell was gone from them. Scrooge wished he could move better, but the fight with Tina had taken quite a toll on him. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her, tell her how he felt about her... he opened his mouth, but Magica got there first.

"I'm sorry..."  
She started without looking at him. "I know my feelings complicate everything. We don't have to talk about this. But I think it was important that I finally admit them..." Now she looked down at him with unusual shyness. "I hope I may continue to try to get your dime, provided I am not banned from the coven..."

Scrooge tried to reply again, but at this very moment two more spheres of light appeared on the roof. The fairy they had met stepped out, followed by another fairy so majestic that she could only be the leader. But most surprisingly, the elder witches emerged from the second sphere. As usual, after all the trouble was over, Scrooge thought to himself, hoping they could not read minds. At any rate, it was out of the question for the time being, that he would be able to talk to Magica.

With all his strength he straightened up, so that he could receive the visitors at least sitting, but he needed the support of Magica to hold on. Gratefully he leaned against her.  
They looked at the newcomers expectantly. Tina and Pina, too, were now sitting upright, their eyes wandering between the Elders and Magica.  
The unknown fairy and the old witches nodded at each other and the fairy was the first to speak. "My name is Zebrina, I am the leader of all faeries. My faithful fairy sister Nepeta, here, saw something today that she thought was impossible and told me at once. A witch had succeeded in locating someone in the library. She was even more impressed by her words. Since it was a witch, I immediately informed my colleagues..." 

She looked at the old witches. "Is this the witch you suspected after my explanation?" The three looked at Magica with an unusually affectionate expression. "Yes, and there was little doubt about it." Then they turned to Tina and Pina. "And you even managed to heal them with your fairy spell..."  
Nepeta made big eyes. "But that's impossible... is it not? We were always taught that witches were incapable of love..."

Now all the leaders looked at each other somewhat embarrassed. "Frankly..." Zebrina began reluctantly. "... Things are a little different... It's true that fairy magic can only be used when the person admits their feelings, also It doesn't have to be love for another person. It can be the love for animals, for nature, for the planet..." She took a short break. "It is not that witches are not capable to love, but especially in former times witches were often too proud and using fairies magic was considered weak anyway."  
With one look, she passed the explanation to the Elder witches. "It was the same with the fairies. Using witchcraft was considered impure and dark, and rumors quickly spread that using our magic was harmful to them." They continued the explanation.

Our ancestors did not want one side to be seduced by the abilities of the other in order not to lose followers. So these rumors were consolidated and eventually recognized as facts. The fairies were taught that witches cannot feel love and the witches were taught that fairies are too weak to use the dark arts. Only the respective elders knew the truth."  
The witches lowered their eyes and the leader of the fairies also looked ashamed. "Regarding the secrecy of this fact, we knew at once that you would be a problem, Magica. From the beginning your interests were more extensive, you studied the animals, you were interested in the white magic of the fairies and you rarely acted like the other witch students. We sent you on the most difficult of all magic missions in the hope that the experience would make you more wicked. But instead, you encountered Scrooge McDuck... Though your methods grew more daring and wicked, your heart finally opened to love completly."

At these words, Magica snuggled up to Scrooge, seeking protection, and he held her tenderly. "Thanks for still allowing me to be near you..." She whispered so softly that only he could hear her. His grip grew a little tighter. "I told you I'm with you. We'll talk about everything else when this is finally over."  
He looked deep into her eyes so she could see that he would not abandon her. He wished she already knew about his feelings, but this was not the right time. Even if the other witches seemed peaceful at the moment, how would they react if a human returned the feelings of a witch? Maybe Magica had already violated the witch law because she had confessed her… love to him. Scrooge had no idea what the situation would become.

Therefore he was content to offer her the protection she was looking for. His heart still beating faster with joy that the woman in his arms felt for him that way.  
"What does all this mean for me now?" Asked Magica in a somewhat sheepish voice. "Will I be cast out of the coven?" 

Immediately, Scrooge became furious. "Do you really want to punish someone for wanting to expand their horizons and learn?" With difficulty, and with Magicas support, he managed to rise to face the witches and fairies as equal. "I know her better than anyone, she always wanted to be a witch, she loves it and she is great at it. I should know..." He gave her a mischievous look. "After all, she tries every new spell she learns on me. And only because I am also looking beyond my horizon was I able to resist her attempts!"  
During his speech he stood protectively before Magica. The latter had a deja vu. Once before, Scrooge had stood up to the Elder Witches for her sake, but she did not want him to risk anything for her alone. She held his arm, and they both looked the witches in the eye, challenging them, with no trace of fear. 

Tina and Pina, who had meanwhile also risen, looked at Scrooge in disbelief. They would never have dared to speak to their teachers like that. Then their eyes fell on Magica, who now seemed equally determined. Was that the power of love? 

The two fairies held hands and seemed very moved by the scene.

All the leaders looked at each other. Then the eldest witch built herself up threateningly before Scrooge and Magica. Their breath faltered and their hearts beat faster with fear, but neither of them let on. But suddenly the Witch's face relaxed and she smiled.  
"You are right, human... I mean Mr McDuck. The thirst for knowledge, no matter what the source, should no longer be mocked. Just as the courage to be open to your feelings. What do you think, sisters? Zebrina?"

The fairy leader smiled warmly and nodded. "I think we should call a meeting of all the leaders and legalize the exchange between the tribes! I am sure we can learn a lot from each other." The other two witches nodded. "Yes, what Magica showed today proves that it is time to get rid of old prejudices. Just like the fact that the torture curse was weakened by her pure emotions. Right, Tina and Pina? Without Magica, you would still be under the evil influence of the spell you recklessly tried on yourself!" 

The two mentioned flinched. Tina let her head hang down. "I knew it would happen one day..." She looked directly at Magica, but her gaze was no longer filled with hate. "I couldn't stand that you were so good despite your softness..." Pina nodded sheepishly at those words. "We were simply... jealous because we could never understand how you could handle both at the same time. The black magic and the white magic." Tina stepped up to Scrooge and Magica. "Yet, without the corruption of these dark spell, we would never have gone so far as to want you dead. I... I'm sorry..."  
Pina stepped next to her. "I'm sorry too. Especially for getting too close to you." She looked at Scrooge and her cheeks turned red. "Even though he's human, I really do understand you, Magica. He's too cute." Tina poked her in the ribs.  
"I accept your apology when you stop talking." Scrooge replied dryly. 

Actually, he just wanted to go home so he could finally talk to Magica undisturbed. Besides, his wounds still hurt. He took one look at Magica, and shivered. She was quite calm, but her whole posture and facial expression was sublime.  
"I forgive you for what you did to me. Your resentment has only made me stronger. But I shall never forget that you involved Scrooge..." 

She shyly took his hand, glad that he allowed it, and looked at her teachers. "Please, I just want to get out of here..." The old witches smiled so softly, Scrooge hardly recognized them. "Of course, it was a lot to ask of you both. And it's time Mr McDuck gets patched up.“ They glanced kindly at Scrooge.  
„Anything further is a matter for the Witch Council, do not think you will get away with it unscathed, Tina and Pina!" They did not complain, they knew they deserved punishment.  
"Let me help you, you've spent too much energy to open a gate..."With elegant movement, the youngest of the upper witches painted a rune in the air, and Scrooge spotted one of the lay-line gates they'd used to enter the library. „I opened the gate to your hut, Magica. Only there you'll have the necessary utensils to cure Mr McDuck. If that is all right?" The witch cast a questioning glance towards Scrooge. The latter nodded, weak and weary.  
Both bowed gratefully and hand in hand they walked through the shining gate.

As soon as they had arrived in Magicas hut, Scrooge sank to his knees. He had tried with all his might to prove himself strong before the other witches and fairies, but now his body simply could not withstand the strain anymore.  
Immediately Magica was at his side and helped him to sit on her bed. Even though now that they were alone, she was only too aware of every touch and blushed. "I'm sorry, but Tina really knows how to dish it out..." Scrooge tried to joke even though his smile seemed a little agonized.

Magica sighed with a smile on her lips. "You don't have to act the hero before me..." Tentatively she stroked through his sideburns "I know you're tough and strong. But now you sit here quietly until I mix up the lotion." Scrooge looked her straight in the eye for a moment.  
"As you wish..." He finally said with a little defiance in his voice and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
Magica smiled at his stubborn head, in her eyes his behaviour was just cute. She sighed at herself, she really got it bad. "Be good! I'm going out to my herb garden to gather the necessary ingredients."

Uncomfortable in his blood-stained clothes, he writhed.  
"But I'll take off my clothes now. They're all sticky, and the shreds sting in the wounds." He immediately began to put his words into action, even though the movement caused him new pains. "Where's Ratface anyway?" He casually asked to distract himself.  
It took a while for the question to sink in with Magica, she certainly was distracted. "With friends, fortunately. Otherwise, Tina and Pina would've done something to him..."  
To her annoyance, she noticed her voice shaking. Scrooge had begun to unbutton his jacket, and now he brushed it off his shoulders, wearing nothing but a light undershirt. Magica's cheeks burned red with shame, but as he exposed himself, she could see the full extent of his injuries.  
Her embarrassment gave way to worry.

His body was bloodied and encrusted. She had stopped the bleeding with her healing spell, but the magic blade with which the wounds were caused, made sure that they remained open and caused pain. She had to hurry with the ointment, she could not bear to see Scrooge suffer any longer.  
She stepped closer to him. "Do you think you can take a shower? For the healing balm it is better if your plumage is clean, but the movement will make you ache, which I'm sure you've already noticed." Scrooge looked down on himself with little enthusiasm. "I can stand pain, but the state of my feathers is an imposition."  
Magica could not agree with this statement, for in her eyes, he was simply always attractive, but she could understand him well. She went to the closet and handed him a towel. "The bathroom is in the back on the left. But please be careful, if you move too quickly you might get dizzy." 

Now Scrooge had to smile gently at her care. "Magica, I want to take a shower, not a swimming competition." But if he was honest, her concern warmed his heart. He wanted it to always be that way from now on, that peaceful intimacy. He needed to talk to her. He knew how she felt about him, so why was it so difficult?  
But for the moment he had to submit to Magica who did everything to help him. Yet his pain was not felt so much when he looked into her eyes. Scrooge sighed deeply, and leaned against the shower screen with his eyes closed, while the warm water washed over his body. 

When exactly did he fell in love with her? Only yesterday? Or years ago? It was impossible for him to determine what he never thought possible.  
He watched as the water at his feet turned red and disappeared in a small swirl in the drain. Carefully he began to clean his feathers with a cloth. Magica was right, every movement caused pain and the exertion made him dizzy. With his last effort he managed to wash off most of the blood and wrap the soft towel around his body. For a moment he felt better as he buried his beak in it and noticed Magica's familiar smell in it. "Be brave, old lad..." he said to himself and slowly groped his way back to the living room, supporting himself on the walls to avoid falling over.

As soon as he entered the room he took in the pleasant smell of herbs. Magica was busy chopping some up and putting them into the cauldron. Her movements were skilled and her face highly concentrated.  
At this moment, Scrooge noticed that, in addition to all the strength of her character, she was also beautiful. How did he only notice now? He could have watched her like this forever.  
But suddenly the large wound on his abdomen protested against the long standing, and Scrooge buckled with a suppressed moan.

Frightened, Magica turned to him. "Scrooge!" She rushed to his side, and helped him to his feet. Even though her heart beat wildly, she took his arm around her shoulder and dragged him back to the bed. "Don't worry, the ointment will soon be ready, and you will feel better immediately."  
She looked at him with a tender smile. His feathers were still slightly damp and ruffled and his face spoke volumes about what he thought of the betrayal of his body. "I'm all right, I just stood too long." Exhausted, he dropped his upper body onto the bed and closed his eyes. For a moment Magica sat down next to him and carefully smoothed some feathers on his head.  
Scrooge sighed comfortably at the touch, and opened his eyes. The moment was perfect. All he had to do was open his mouth and say how he felt about her. 

But before he could react, Magica pulled her hand away with red cheeks, and stood up to attend to his medicine. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled embarrassed and immersed herself in the preparation of the ointment again, her back turned to him.  
Scrooge watched her with sad eyes, missed another chance. He would have liked best to got up and taken her in his arms. But his body would not let him do so, for the effort of cleaning himself had exhausted his last reserves. Every wound seemed to burn and everything was spinning. He had to wait until he was healed.

He seemed to have dozed off for a moment, because suddenly he was startled by Magica gently touching his shoulder and whispering his name. With a smug, satisfied smile she stood before him. "The ointment is ready, but..."  
Scrooge, not noticing the objection at the end, hurriedly reached out for the clay jar in which Magica presented the ointment. But she held fast to it. Confused, he looked at her, and found her cheeks glowing deep red.

"Well... your injuries are magical wounds as you know..." She started out insecure. Scrooge couldn't make sense of her sudden embarrassment, and stared at her with questioning looks. Magica took a deep breath. "This means that the ointment can only work if it is applied by someone with magic..." Afterwards she was silent and if possible her cheeks became even redder.  
At first, Scrooge didn't understand what the problem was. She had magic, she could do... 

OH!

Now his cheeks also turned red. But then he looked directly into her eyes and stood up. Thanks to his rest he could stand for a moment without collapsing. Never letting Magica out of his sight he took off the towel. "Then I plead you, you are the only one to whom I would entrust my healing."  
With that he carefully sat back down on the bed and waited for Magica to make a move.

Magica had nearly dropped the jar containing the precious ointment when Scrooge suddenly stood before her, completely exposed. For a time she just remained unmoving, while Scrooge looked up at her patiently and full of trust.  
Finally, she timidly sat down on the bed beside him and directed him to turn to her. She could hardly breathe out of agitation and her heart was fluttering. But helping him was more important than her lower instincts. 

First of all she applied the ointment to the wound on his face. Scrooge squinted his eyes briefly as the first touch of the wound caused pain, but almost immediately it improved, and a pleasant warmth replaced the agony.  
Then she started to take care of the rest of his body. Starting with the large wound on his stomach. Scrooge noticed that he felt much better as soon as Magica's hands had tenderly applied the ointment a few times. He could breathe more freely again, and the dizziness subsided. 

"Thank you..." Suddenly her voice sounded quietly. "Thank you for getting through everything together with me and thank you for still allowing me to be near you..." She had her eyes focused on her work. But now that the latter was almost finished and her hands were running over his chest to heal the last wounds, she looked into his eyes.  
Scrooge swallowed at the intense look. He noticed that her hands trembled slightly when she touched him, she was nervous as well but nevertheless her gaze was unwavering.  
"I know it's a little weird between us now. I promise I won't bother you with my feelings anymore. I don't want to be a second Brigitta, but..." Tentatively, she put her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

"I have only one request..." She snuggled even closer to him.

In Scrooge, everything was spinning. He had to speak to her finally, to take away the fear that sounded clear in her voice. The fear and the belief that he will reject her. But her warm body against his, her whispering voice so close to his ear, threw him completely off his game. He would have granted her any request, any! Even if she wanted his dime.  
"Please stay with me tonight, let me hold you in my arms like you held me yesterday..." 

Her voice faltered and she sobbed desperately. "Please, I can't be without you tonight, not when I almost lost you today."  
This time Scrooge did not hesitate. Gently, he put his arms under her legs, and lifted her onto his lap to embrace her tenderly. Surprised by this gesture, she looked at him in confusion. So many questions and insecurity were reflected in her gaze.  
But at last, there was nothing to stand in Scrooge's way. His smile was infinitely tender as he looked deep into her eyes. "I want to be with you always, Magica, come what may." He raised one hand, and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I love you..."

Magica looked at him with big eyes, she was so enchanting, he wanted to kiss her right away. But he wasn't sure if she was really ready for that. Just because she said she loved him didn't make her his. So he just stroked her hair tenderly and sank into her eyes.  
"I want to be with you... for real."

But there was still no reaction from Magica. She kept looking at him and he couldn't see what she was thinking, her expression was so blank.  
He became insecure, was he pressuring her too much?  
"Unless of course, that's not what you want..." He had so little experience in these things, he only knew, the thought of living without her had become unbearable to him. But still better than pressuring her into something she didn't want as well.

Suddenly he saw tears gathering in her eyes, but before he could panic about having done something wrong, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and put her forehead against his. Smiling happily, she looked at him, and Scrooge's heart became lighter. "I thought all this time you were just trying to be nice to me, that you were trying to find a way to reject me gently."  
Tenderly she rubbed her beak against his, no kiss, just a loving gesture of trust and affection. "Of course I want to be with you, but I never thought it possible..." She took his face in both hands and looked into his eyes for a long time. 

"Are you really sure? I'm a black witch, and I always will be, white fairy magic or not."  
Scrooge took one hand of her in his, and kissed it gallantly. "Magica, I do not expect you to change, if you wish we can even continue the fight for my dime, as long as you come back into my arms afterwards. No matter which one of us wins." It surprised him a little bit that he meant every word.  
Now Magica laughed softly. "Scrooge... I haven't been interested in your dime for years..." She looked away in shame. "But I had no other reason to come to you, and I thought if I wasn't your enemy, you wouldn't care about me..."

Scrooge put his hand to her cheek, and directed her face back towards him. "I honor you greatly as a rival, you have always been able to bring me to my limits. You were a real challenge to mind and body, and though your regular attacks were exhausting, they were a source of my joy. Without you my life would be boring…“  
While he was talking he kept stroking her hair. He loved how it ran like liquid silk through his fingers.

„But there is nothing I have appreciated more than the phases of our collaboration, no matter how short. Because then I had the feeling that we could simply achieve everything. But I always thought that only adversity could bring you to my side and I never wanted to burden you with me feeling differently..."

While he spoke Magica had raised her hands and played with the soft feathers of his sideburns. A happy smile on her lips the more he spoke. She was so beautiful and seemed so vulnerable at that moment, that Scrooge's heart overflowed with love. "I mean it, Magica. Let me be by your side." He looked at her with longing. "Will you allow me to kiss you?"

At this question, Magica's face turned bright red and she pulled her hands back as if she had burned herself. The guilty conscience of last night plagued her. Scrooge misunderstood her reaction, of course. "Hey, please don't be afraid, I'm asking because I don't want to do anything you're not ready for." Of course he had a hard time holding back, but for Magica these feelings were even newer than for him. He would give her as much time as she needed and if it took a few more years until he was allowed to kiss her, or even never.  
Scrooge gazed tenderly into her embarrassed face. "I dreamt last night of kissing you. I admit it was a wonderful dream, but even that made me feel guilty." 

Magica stared for a moment at his innocent smile and hated herself. She swallowed hard. "It was not a dream... I kissed you last night when you were still sleeping… "  
She felt like it would be more decent to get off his lap, but she just couldn't leave his warm embrace. She was weak and addicted to his closeness. With an agonized face, she sat where she was and waited to see how he would react.  
"I know it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. I'm selfish and not a decent person like you." She buried her face in her hands in shame. She was horrible.

But Scrooge just pulled her hands aside with a smile, and raised her chin to look at him. "I love you." He simply repeated and kissed her without hesitation.  
The touch was brief, but felt as wonderful as in his dream. With a mischievous smile he pulled away. "With that, I consider us even." He winked playfully, and Magica gave a happy chuckle.  
"Even if I would not return your feelings, I forgave your actions, Magica. When you slept in my arms last night, you were hurt and scared because you protected me. Any comfort you wanted, I would have granted. I will still grant.“

Magica tenderly put her arms around his neck and caught his lips again in a deep kiss. "Then kiss me, hold me. Now and forever... but most of all, I want to rest by your side now. I'm exhausted and I just want to be with you." She kissed him again, longer and more intimate than before, which caused a delighted sigh from him.

"And someday I want to get close to you, Scrooge. If you want me too..." 

Scooge couldn't utter a sound and just nodded, but his red cheeks and longing gaze spoke for themselves.  
She released her arms from his neck and stroked his chest in awe. "Do you mind staying like this, or shall I lend you a shirt to sleep in? Personally, I'd prefer the former..." Tenderly she moved along the lines of his muscles, her cheeks glowing and her eyes almost hungry for him.  
Patiently he allowed it, her hands on his body felt infinitely good.

"You are much better built than I imagined." She raised her head to look into his eyes. "Do you even realize how attractive you are?" Scrooge held her carefully at the hip as she explored his body. Her blunt way of saying what she thought embarrassed him, but he smiled very pleased that she desired him. "I don't normally think about it, but I'm honored you feel this way." Teasingly, his hands slid along her side. 

"I'll stay like this if you do me the same honour. I want to look at you, Magica."

With a naughty smile she slipped from his lap, turned her back to him and pushed her hair aside with her hand so that he could reach the fastener of her dress.  
"What's stopping you? I‘m all yours, Scroogie. Look at me, touch me. All I ask is that we go no further today than that..." Her words sounded confident, but the red shimmer on her cheeks revealed her embarrassment.

Scrooge was glad that he could move freely again without collapsing in pain. He jumped up and embraced Magica tightly in his arms from behind.  
She closed her eyes and let herself sink into the embrace, a delighted sigh escaped her. Scrooge's hands trembled a little with nervousness as he opened the clasp of her dress and stripped it from her body. His heart beating up to his neck. She was wearing a bra and he was unsure how far he could go. On one hand he wanted to see her, but his own inexperience and the desire to never do anything she didn't want to, bothered him. 

But before he could think about it for long, Magica turned in his arms and grabbed behind her back to open the clasp herself. "It's all right, Scrooge. I trust you." Shyly, he turned his eyes away from her. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. Magica herself still trembled with nervousness, but she was bolder than he. Gently, she put her arms around him again and pressed herself close to his body.

"Let me hold you..." 

She whispered in his ear. Scrooge had the feeling of being flooded with love. Tenderly, he lifted her onto his arms, and laid her gently on the bed. Magica pulled him to her as soon as he lay down beside her, and bed his head on her breast, as she had slept on his last night, stroking the soft feathers on his head.  
Scrooge was at first overwhelmed by the sudden intimacy, but soon he snuggled into the soft down and sighed contentedly. He was simply happy, happy to be near her, happy that she trusted him and could hardly wait to experience the future with her.

"I love you." They both whispered at the same time and chuckled with glee. No fear and no pain that bothered them. Just happiness.

Ratface was very surprised to find his mistress tightly wrapped with her nemesis in bed, when he came home late at night. But as her closest confidant, he of course knew her true feelings for this man. Happy about how content they looked, he watched over their sleep for a moment before he retired considerately to the next room to sleep. He could hardly wait to find out in the morning what had happened in his absence.


End file.
